cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Heggo
A Sith in Hiding The story of Heggo is the classic story of noob becomes master. When Heggo founded his nation on July 23 of 2006, his first opening move was to attack another nation for land. This immediate expansionist policy marked the beginning of this Sith's evolution. Drawn by materialistic gains, Heggo joined IRON when he was offered meager aid packages. In IRON, he began to stir up trouble. Unsubstantiated reports from neutral parties claim that Heggo was involved with clandestine operations in IRON. Amidst accusations of rigged elections and controversies of the like, Heggo left IRON when he realized that his evolution as a Sith necessitated him travel the world. Upon leaving, he was placed on a ZI list. To avoid being pummeled into oblivion, Heggo joined the neutral menace that was the Green Protection Agency. Strange as it may seem that a Sith would join an alliance wholly dedicated to the status of peace. Heggo, however, was not interested in peace, but merely survival. He laid patiently in waiting for the right moment to make his return to the world as a reborn-Sith. Full Fledged Sith When Ivan Moldavi announced the creation of the New Sith Order, Heggo came back to life like a mud-phoenix rising from the ashes of a pile of feces. Upon joining the Sith Order, Heggo joined the Council of Aggressive of Negotiations (a fusion of War and Finance at the time). There, he competed with other controversial members such as WarriorConcept, Anthony, and youwish. Much fighting between the trio was to be had. This fighting proved fortuitous for the young Sith as Heggo honed his abilities as a Sith. Heggo also worked under the Council of Propaganda and Indoctrination (Internal Affairs at the time), headed by the demented Sileath. It is there that he acquired a penchant to cause trouble by sending recruitment messages to affiliated nations. In the Summer of 2009, Heggo conspired with Doppelsaur to disperse recruitment messages to the neutral menace. The neutrals were not amused and the Sith apologized for their efforts. But, with this, he made his first mark on the world. In August 2009, Heggo created the first draft of what became the Moldavi Doctrine. With this, he made his second mark on world. Ascension After much trolling and flamebaiting, Heggo finally decided to vie for a Darth Council position. He challenged New Frontier for the position of Sith Lord, and won it without much ruckus. During his tenure, he further expanded the NSO troll squad and advocated new strategies on categorical flamebaiting. During the Second Unjust War, Heggo worked with Jrenster to maintain moral and broadcast propaganda on front-line war efforts. He also worked with the Council of Lies to draw up new directions for the foreign policy of the Sith Order. After the war, he worked even further with the Council of Lies; making new friends, for the Sith, from across the Cyberverse. He then managed to topple the reign of the Doppelsaur and seize the throne of the Dark Lord for himself, under Sith Emperor LintWad.